Arden Dracus
Arden Dracus, 'Echani-born bounty hunter and sentinel in training from the inner rim planet Eshan. Arden's parents were both members of the Echani military; as such they held expectations that their four children would likely follow in their footsteps, as is typical with such a tradition-driven culture. Instead of following her parents and older sister Maren into their life of a well-organized military career (a potentially stagnant existence in her eyes) Arden, accompanied by her twin brother Eben, instead chose to eschew expectations and tradition and left Eshan in search of other opportunities so that she might better apply and bolster her skills. Description Appearance The Echani race has similar anatomy to that of humans, but physically distinct due to their light skin, white hair and silver eyes. They exhibit among themselves a remarkable similarity to each other in their body type and facial features, with close family members such as siblings often appearing indistinguishable to an outside observer. Arden favors short hair for ease of grooming and general efficiency as well as the added benefits in combat and self defense (less to grab). She wears lightweight and utilitarian pieces paired with light armors, presenting an overall sharp and clean-lined appearance. She'll change her style to suit her surrounding if needed, acting the the part of the changeling so to blend in while working a bounty or related missions. She's equally at ease in her sparring gear as she is in high-class fashion. Personality Embodying the gifts of charisma and confidence, Arden can project authority in many scenarios, convincing others she belongs where she's intended and enjoys opportunities to influence others to rally behind a common goal. Potentially a trait perceived negatively, she can be characterized by an a ruthless level of rationality, using her drive, determination and sharp mind to achieve whatever end she's set for herself. She enjoys a good challenge, big or small, and firmly believes that given enough time, resources, and preservation that any goal can be met. She seeks opportunities to cultivate her skills and strengthen her talents. Efficient and energetic, Arden strives, and is energized, by rooting out behavior in herself that she's deemed irrational or lazy or might pull time and energy away from achieving future goals. She trusts in her abilities (sometimes to perceived conceit), and isn't afraid to make known her opinions or to believe in her own capacities. Strong-willed, and inspired, she enjoys opportunities to invigorate others which often in turn helps to accomplish her own ambitions that may not otherwise be possible to accomplish alone. She's particularly gifted in areas of discerning the intent of others, and trusts implicitly in her own intuition. Sometimes her confidence and willpower lean too far into realms of stubbornness or overt dominance. She's capable of pushing her vision too far if not challenged. Certain levels of impatience come with the territory of efficiency; other individuals taking too much time to consider opportunities or causing unnecessary delays can feel intolerable. She has respect for those who are quick in thought and hold to their convictions and may look down on individuals who can't match up. A few times in her life, she'd been deemed too brash or not particularly adept at handling her emotions. With all the confidence and bluster, she's been liable to dismiss other's sensitivities in emotionally charged situations, and in combat, will often lean into her emotions in ways that others may view as a shortcoming. Biography Background After leaving Eshan with her twin brother, Eben, Arden found herself working in the crew of the smuggler, Captain Izdir, as "security staff". On one of many stops on a back water planet in the Outer Rim, while the crew was enjoying some R&R, Arden found herself aimlessly wandering through an open air market. That's when Arden felt something. An attraction. Like her mind was being pulled. She found herself staring at a table full of items she had no way of identifying. Without thinking, she was holding an intricately carved cube about ten centimeters on each side. Bigger than her palm, but not much. The Sullustan trader offered it for a mere 500 credits, leaving Arden to her curiosity. A few days after purchasing the cube, Arden began having curious dreams in which she found herself in a room, duracrete on all sides, no door, standing across from a brown-robed man wearing a plain, round mask with no eye slits. And they fight. Months go by; Arden dreams again, this time the room is empty except for the cube, sitting on a small table. It is glowing white from deep within. When she woke, she noticed a faint glow from the cube. After hastily inspecting it, it began to pulse, then a hologram suddenly appeared. A woman, Zabrak judging by her horns and facial tattoos easily deciphered even through the grainy blue of the hologram. She wore robes and had her hair in a tight braid that hanging over one shoulder. The hologram began to speak with her, introducing herself as T'kal, a former Jedi Knight turned Outcast, and the original owner of the holocron now in Arden's possession. Being "strong in the force", T'kal deemed Arden worthy of receiving the knowledge she had to offer and began her lessons. As Arden's training with T'kal progressed, her relationship with Izdir began to fall apart. He proved time and again that he had no honor. Her brother warned that if the captain was so willing to swindle and cheat their clients, it was only a matter of time before he cheated them. After months working security, while guarding the ship, Izdir returned without Eben. When pressed, Izdir offered no information and made to leave the planet without him. Arden left the ship after making contact with her brother wherein she learned of Izdir's role in swindling the original client out of their smuggled cargo by selling it to their competition, then claiming the shipment lost. The original client, a Hutt, placed a bounty on Izdir, as Eben suspected he may, and the twins made to collect. The bounty was 5,000 credits but they had no immediate means to get to the Mynock's Rest, an asteroid base as disreputable as they come, but neutral territory, and the location that one knowing the captain could assume he'd go to ground. After securing transportation, waiting for Izdir to leave, and planting a tracker, the twins finally took their mark down, and brought him back alive. While Arden start talking about bounty hunting as a profession, Eben was finished. He enjoys the fight, but doesn't have the patience for hunting. Arden found herself on Rodia, accepting an invitation from the Reach. Eben bid her a fond farewell and chose to remain on Nar Shadaa, handling security for their swindled Hutt: Gorguz. A low level player-- but a Hutt. The Rodian Reach and Crimson Wraith The Reach placed Arden with a crew of three others. Despite the concerns of being the new girl, the crew put her to work and relied on her skills soon after. Captain Forro, a Devaronian demolitions expert and scholar; Keenan, human pilot and former special operative; and Piezza, an excitable Rodian slicer-- are as good as family to her for the following year. Aboard the Crimson Wraith, the crew made names for themselves, eventually having to disguise the ship due to its reputation. Relationships Eben Dracus Arden and Eben have a different sort of bond than she and her other siblings have, being that they're twins. Eben and Arden share many similarities in thought and ambition. They both believed that leaving home might offer them greater opportunities than those they may find adhering to tradition and expectation. Maren Dracus Arden's older sister, and often her biggest competition. They didn't always see eye-to-eye, in fact nine times out of ten they would choose to disagree on things that they truthfully did agree on just for the sake of contrariness. Arden doesn't garner any true ill-will towards her sister, but both of them, being frightfully competitive in an environment that often tried to reinforce that trait did nothing for an easy-going relationship. Likely the largest sticking point to Maren was Arden's decision to decline a commission, a highly coveted position, that Maren was not offered. It was a dark shadow in their relationship and the mere subject could make for frightful disagreements if broached. Issola Dracus Issola is the baby of the family and well-sheltered from any of the disagreements that the other siblings may have. She's easily the most intuitive and diplomatic of the bunch, and certainly sees a lot more than any of them would like to admit. Arden is very fond of her little sister and her insightfulness, often having very deep conversations with her, even from a young age. An ''old soul, Arden describes her. Captain Forro Captain of the Crimson Wraith. Keenan Crimson Wraith Pilot. Piezza Crimson Wraith Slicer. Character Information Abilities Feats *Empathic Sentinel '''Abilities * Notable Items * A Holocron; Former Jedi Knight T'kal